


Say it first

by IronyGirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Doctor!Blaine, Doctor/Patient, Fluff, M/M, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronyGirl/pseuds/IronyGirl
Summary: It started as a collection of prompt fills for the Klaine Advent Challenge 2017. At the end it became a story. They meet in hospital emergency room. Kurt is clumsy and Blaine is a doctor.





	1. Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first Klaine work here. I'm starting late due to my job obligations, but I will definitely post the whole story. I hope you will like it. You are more than welcome to comment.

Fuck! “Rachel, help!” 

Kurt pressed the closest thing he had, his favorite scarf to his head, hoping for Rachel to hurry. Situation was not critical. Not yet. As far as he knew, you can easily wash blood from clothes, right?

“What did you..? Oh Kurt, there’s blood everywhere! Are you alright?”

Kurt had to bite his tong to stop sarcastic answer. “I’m a clumsy idiot, that’s what I am. Please bring the towels, I need to stop this bleeding with something else than my scarf.”

“Be calm, be calm, don’t faint!”

“I AM calm Rachel.”

“I was talking to myself!” 

Rachel rushed fast towards bathroom while Kurt was left sitting on the floor surrounded by blood. He couldn’t even comprehend how it happened.  
One moment he was singing Queen’s Crazy little love, in his boxers after shower, while choosing what to wear for his date, another moment later he felt sharp pain in his left forehead and found himself attached to closet door. 

“Kurt here are the towels, use this one to press strongly.” 

“Augh, that hurts.”

“I know honey. This one is wet so it will help to stop the bleeding faster. But, the wound looks deep. I think we need to go to the hospital.”

“How can you tell it’s deep, you barely looked Rachel!” Kurt hated the hospitals, and he will do everything in his power to avoid the terrible scent of disinfectant and memories it brings. He can still smell in his head, caused by too many hospital visits.

He tried to remove the towel. “Damn, it’s still bleeding.”

“Yes and we need to go now. Luckily St. Andrew is near, as I told you, one of many advantages of this apartment.” Rachel was very proud of her choice.

“Yes Rachel and another one is a vast amount of sirens we hear during the day and night. Brilliant choice.” he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Sometimes he couldn’t stop himself, it was his natural response to Rachel’s self-righteousness. Unfortunately she was right, he needed to go to the emergency room.

“Can you stand up?” she asked anxiously. “Slowly, if you feel like you’re going to faint, sit.”

“I don’t feel that bad, don’t worry.” He told the truth, his mind and body is mostly in process of calming.

“I’m mostly dressed, so put something quickly and hurry.”

With the wound and bloody towel attached to his head, fast dressing meant sweatpants and t-shirt and hair styled with dried blood. All in all it could be better, but they were outside in 3 minutes. 

***

“Good evening nurse, my friend has hit his head and he needs your help immediately.”

The nurse was a small but fierce looking older woman, who took one look at them, gave them a form to fill and told them to wait.

Rachel had filled almost everything for him. Kurt had to smile, while she was scared of blood, she manager to power through it and help him. Despite their not so small amount of disagreements, they were really best friends.

“Hummel, Kurt Hummel?” Nurse took the list and called his name. “Go to the room 4. Doctor Anderson will see you in a moment.” 

Doctor Andreson a.k.a. Hottie in a white coat with a mop of dark curls.  
Kurt couldn’t stop starring at beautiful man that waited for them. He was hot and cute, a combination you can’t see often.

“Hi, I’m doctor Andreson. You are Mr. Hummel?”

“Yeah…yes. But Kurt is fine.” 

“Ok Kurt, let’s take a look at you. Can you tell me what happened?” While Kurt expected more time to study him in detail, doctor had a professional approach and there was no time for starring. For now.

“I hit my head, simple as that.” he responded shorty, in hope to skip the embarrassing part of dancing and slipping.

“Oh, that can’t be all, give us more details. Where you unconscious at any moment?” he asked while carefully removing towel and looking at the wound.

“No, I was painfully aware of every moment.”

“I supervised his injury, he was alerted all the time doctor Anderson.” Rachel added. Something in the way she spoke, with her hand fixing her hair was familiar. Oh, she was flirting with doctor.

“Shit, that hurts!” Kurt shouted at doctor, while he used some kind of alcohol to clean the wound.

“Sorry, but it needed to be done. Your wound looks clean enough, I just need to take my surgical kit, there should be two or three stiches. Are you allergic to anything?”, doctor asked while focused on Kurt.

“Strawberries!” He only developed rush, but it was itchy enough to avoid the fruit until the end of time.

“Well, I was more concerned about allergies to medics, but this is important information also. You never know how the night will end.” he winked. “I’ll be back in a few.”, and with that he left, closing the curtains behind.

Kurt was left a bit startled. Was the doctor flirting with him? Kurt had a lot of admirers during his last two years of living in New York but he was still unsure when something like this happened. His further, not so innocent thoughts were interrupted with his phone ringing. Picture of his boyfriend and word Adam was on the screen.

“Hi sweetie, I am so..”

“Where are you Kurt, I have been waiting in front of your building for over 20 minutes. It’s too much even for you to be this late.”

“I’m sorry, I injured myself and I’m in the hospital.”

“Why didn’t you call me? Where are you? I’ll come right away.”

Kurt could hear how Adam voice was filled with concern. He was grateful for having such a careful boyfriend. Despite that he tried to discourage his idea. Not that he didn’t want his boyfriend, but there were too many people already involved. 

“I’m in the St. Andrews hospital, right around the corner. You don’t have to come, I’ll be done soon.”

“Don’t be an idiot. I’m on my way, I love you!”

“ I love y..” 

“We don’t allow talking on the phone while in hospital room”, beautiful voice interrupted his conversation.

Kurt promptly finished his conversation. Doctor Anderson was back. 

“I’m sorry, my boyfriend was worried.”

“I’m gonna also need to ask your friend to wait outside.” Doctor Anderson was very strict, without of showing the possibility of compromise. 

“Of course.”, Rachel responded, with slightly frustrated expression.

While preparing for procedure, doctor gave him instructions. “Please lay down with your head slightly towards me.”

Kurt was still somehow anxious. But just one look at his doctor brought him peacefulness. Not just because the doctor was hot. But he looked confident and reliable. 

“Firstly you will receive local anesthetic. It is painful but just for a moment. Don’t worry.”

While Kurt positioned himself he glanced at the doctor. He had his back turned, while he was preparing something. Despite the coat you could see broad shoulders. Maybe he was a bit shorter but Kurt liked what he saw.

“Are you ready?” Kurt was again interrupted in his daydreaming. 

“Yes”, Kurt said even though he had no idea what was the doctor talking about. Damn, he was hot. Kurt didn’t even know he had a thing about uniforms.

The whole procedure went quickly. Far too quickly for Kurt’s taste. He was mesmerized with doctor’s amber eyes. Eyes that looked at him in between of being focused on his wound. They didn’t even speak in between. Doctor was focused on his job and Kurt was focused on his eyes. He asked him to look slightly on the left, it’s not like he had a choice, Kurt explained himself.

“There, everything is attached where is should be. You can slowly stand up.”

Kurt was lost in his thoughts so when he heard doctor’s instructions he got up faster that he should. In a moment he felt nauseous and unstable. Doctor was fast by his bed, holding him. 

“Wow, lay down. Just relax and it will be better in a few moments.” 

True to his words, the feeling of nausea was gone. God, will this day of embarrassment be over soon? Doctor chuckled quietly.

“Wait, I said that aloud?” Great, once again.

“Don’t worry Kurt, it happens all the time.” His words gave him some kind of comfort, but he was just not used to embarrassing himself in front of cute doctors, or cure men at all.

“Your friends stayed, so she can walk you home, right?” Kurt managed to respond by nodding.

“I will call here inside.”

And surely, soon enough he heard over the speakers: “Escort of Kurt Hummer, please come to room number 4.”

Kurt didn’t have the time to respond. He was still a bit ill, but he was feeling a little more like himself now. He hated the idea of leaving so soon. Doctor Anderson made a big impact on him, even though they didn’t speak a lot.

Doctor was writing down his findings. “I wrote instructions, but basically you can take off the bandage in three days and start showering.”

“I can’t shower for three days??” Well, that’s not going to work, Kurt thought to himself.

“No”, doctor said, stifling his laughter. “You just need to keep that side dry and shower as usual.”

There was something in doctor’s look that he couldn’t comprehend. Like he was...

“Honey, oh, are you alright?” Adam rushed towards him, his face painted with worry. Rachel was behind, much calmer this time and looking at doctor. “Is he going to be fine doctor?” She asked a bit flirtatiously.

Kurt couldn’t focus on doctor’s response because Adam was kissing him all over the face.  
“Adam stop, I’m fine.” Kurt was a bit embarrassed by Adam’s approach, but still sympathetic for his rapid arrival. He couldn’t complain. He had an affectionate and devoted boyfriend. Everything he wanted during his high school. 

“Doctor, thank you for taking care of my Kurt.” Adam said but still looking at Kurt.  
Kurt was on the other hand feeling somehow worrisome even though there was no reason. Nothing happened. Perhaps his thoughts weren’t quite appropriate, bit he was just a human being. 

Blaine ignored Adam’s statement and just remained focused on Kurt. “These are your records, please read them carefully. If everything goes smoothly we will see you in ten days Kurt.”

Wait, what? “Oh, I have to come again?” Kurt responded, while his insides were fighting over this being a good or a terrible thing.

“Yes, we need to remove your stitches. Don’t worry, it will only be a short visit.” he said while preparing to leave.

“Doctor...?”

“Yes Kurt?” Beautiful amber eyes were a bit spread and so painfully mesmerizing. 

“Thank you.”

Doctor responded with just a nod of his head and soon he disappeared behind curtains. 

***

On their way home, Kurt was more detached then ever. Fortunately Adam and Rachel justified his actions by the whole accident, but Kurt new the right reason. His thoughts were interrupted with gentle voice and amber eyes.  
While he slept he was dreaming about doctor’s tender hands and lovely smile. 

Little did he know, Blaine was dreaming of him also.


	2. Bucket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the story continues. Since I'm a fan of slow development, I hope you won't be disappointed.

The moment Kurt opened his eyes, he wasn’t sure what was real and what not. Flashbacks of his dream came to him, mixed with yesterday’s impactful hospital visit. While he wanted to stay in his improvised cocoon of blankets and enjoy the memory of doctor’s soft touch, the pulsing headache had a priority.  
He tried to get out of the bed without disturbing Adam. Adam was turned towards him, breathing slowly, looking lovely as usual. He was very careful with him last night, bringing him pills from the nearest pharmacy. The pill which he needed as soon as possible. 

They met at NYADA, Adam was an TA for a dance class. Kurt adored his accent from the first moment. Kurt has asked him for help after one class and coffee date later that day. It was his first relationship so it took him a while to get comfortable with Adam, but now they spend nights together once or twice a week. The romantic in him still feels like his bucket wish is not completely filled. Adam is great at lot of things, unfortunately being romantic is not one of them.

The apartment is quite, Rachel is surely still sleeping, it’s only 8AM on Saturday. He takes the pill on an empty stomach and starts planning blueberry pancakes for breakfast, thinking that after last night, all three of them deserve it. But before that, a good long shower is a necessity. Last night he skipped on one and now he feels dirty from the blood and the whole getting stitched procedure. 

***

Feeling like a new person after the shower, he hummed Sam Smith’s One Last Song while preparing everything for pancakes. He was satisfied, the headache was gone, the bandage was holding and he managed to adjust his haircut to the new accessories.

The only thing that was missing was eggs. And flower. And blueberries. It was to be expected since they usually did their weekly grocery shopping on Sunday.

Kurt didn’t think twice. He put his most casual clothes because the small shop was just behind the corner. He did just the essential shopping for the breakfast fast and decided to take a coffee for three of them. Pluto’s coffee was a small, but magnificent coffee house next to shop and it was his favorite. Due to his Vogue internship that provided him Starbucks member card and free coffee, he usually treated himself with Pluto’s coffee not so often, but now was the time to enjoy.

***

Blaine’s shift was exhausting as usual. He just started his residency and he still wasn’t used to overnight shifts, especially during the weekend. Most of the patients weren’t the first level of emergency, but still, it was exhausting.

He greeted his workmates as he left the hospital. He was still worried about a child that was emitted last night and decided to check on her tomorrow. Nevertheless a part of his mind was occupied with ocean blue eyes and a man named Kurt. They didn’t talk much but his sarcastic replays brought a smile to his face. A sound of message stopped his reminiscing. 

From Cooper: We just landed. Hope you are prepared for my arrival dear brother.

Ah yes, Cooper was coming. He had some audition for a commercial in New York in a week, so he decided to combine business and pleasure and arrive a bit earlier so they could spend some time together. Blaine even took a few days off.

A coffee after the shift was not recommended, but since he couldn’t welcome Cooper while sleeping, it was inevitable. 

***

Kurt just payed for his order and stepped away to wait. As he turned around he saw doctor Anderson entering the coffee house. Great, last night he was a mess, but it could have been explained with the emergency situation. What was his explanation for today’s sweatpants? Few years ago he couldn’t be caught leaving the house dressed like this, but with time he was more relaxed with quick shop visits, especially during the weekend. Still, he wanted to make a better impression. While trying to decide is it better to leave the sight and come back later he saw doctor placing the order. Damn, he looked even hotter than yesterday. A bit tired, but still beautiful. 

“Mocha, latte and espresso for Kurt!” a cute girl from behind the counter shouted.

Of course Blaine didn’t miss the name that occupied his thoughts. As he turned he was met with the same eyes as last night. A spontaneous smile formed on his face. 

“Hi Kurt, how are you doing?” It wasn’t weird that he remembered his patients’ name, right?

“Hi doctor Andreson, I’m fine thank you.”

“Oh please, call me Blaine. I prefer to be on first name basis with most of my patients, especially outside the hospital. Did you feel any dizziness or nausea?” Despite asking not to call him doctor, he was in his doctor mode.

Kurt laughed and answered honesty while feeling pleased that doctor, no, Blaine was concerned. 

“Latte for Blaine!” the same girl shouted.

While waiting for Blaine to take his coffee, Kurt took advantage of the situation and checked him again. And he was not disappointed. His burgundy double breasted pea coat was just short or long enough to show his amazing ass, accentuated by tight jeans. He could feel a slight blush starting to show on his face. But who could blame him.

His daydreaming was interrupted by the cause of his dreams himself. “Mmmm, I just love their coffee, I don’t know how, but it’s different from others. I come as often as I can.” Blaine commented as took his first sip.

Kurt just nodded, since he has his hands full and couldn’t enjoy in his coffee. Right, Rachel and Adam’s coffee. Adam, right. “Yeah, Pluto’s coffee is the best.”

“Do you want me to help you with those?” Blaine pointed to the coffee holder and shopping bag Kurt held in the other hand.

“No, I must go, breakfast preparation awaits for me.” 

“Sure, take care of yourself Kurt. See you in ten days.” Blaine responded while putting his gloves. 

“Nine.”

“Oh yeah, nine days.”

“By Blaine.”

“By Kurt.” 

***

Meeting Blaine left Kurt excited but also a bit agitated. He was faithful to Adam and he didn’t want encourage this lure he felt. However he couldn’t shake the feeling of contentment that was left after meeting Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. You are more than welcome to comment. See you soon.


End file.
